Confusion
by alezaNa Kou Shidou
Summary: Lucy Marina y Anahis saben que en Cefiro dejaron muchas cosas,entre ellas el amor, si su deseo de verlos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes podran ir o ellos vendrian? Confusiones y la desicion mas grande de Lucy respecto a sus sentimientos


Habia pasado casi medio año desde que estuvieron en Céfiro y las 3 guerreras mágicas seguian yendo a la torre de Tokio, cada una por razones distintas pues ese mundo era para ellas todo

Lucy la mas pequeña de todas pensaba en dos personas que habían marcado su vida ellas eran Lantis y Eagle no sabia por que se sentía tan inquieta amaba a todos los de Céfiro pero de pensar en ellos su corazón sufría una extraña sensación que desconocía. Deseaba regresar ver a todos sus amigos, sus amigas también deseaban eso. Mientras pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta que Marina le estaba hablando

-Tienes razón Anahis Lucy Que te parece su idea?... Lucy!...Lucy!

-Ah? Que decían?

-Lucy que es lo que te pasa nos preocupa que te comportes así sin confiar en nosotros- le dijo Anahis muy preocupada

-No pasa nada- dijo negando pero al ver la preocupación de sus amigas decidió decirles lo que estaba pensando- solo estaba pensando en volver a Céfiro, deseo volver a ver a mis amigos- al decir esto pensó en Eagle y Lantis, le preocupaba no saber de Eagle de cómo estaría, si su salud había mejorado o si le paso…el solo pensar en lo que le pudo pasar le dolía el corazón

-Nosotras estábamos hablando de eso, Lucy, Anahis dice que probablemente podamos regresar…

-Pero no sabemos como- añadió tristemente Anahis-Bueno no es algo que sea fácil de hacer, la primera vez el la princesa nos trajo, mientras era el pilar de Céfiro, luego fueron nuestros corazones pero eso fue por que nuestro deseo era inevitable queríamos arreglar lo que hicimos, pero ahora no veo una razon para que podamos regresar

-Si tan solo ellos vinieran…-dijo sin darse cuenta Lucy

-Si tan solo vinieran quienes- pregunto Marina picaramente

-Em… bueno… quizas algunos…amigos como Paris Ascott Eagle Lantis…

-Bueno esa tambien es una idea interesante- añadio pensativa Anahis- si deseáramos que ellos vinieran y ellos desearan venir podria abrirse un camino…- mientras Anahis hablaba con Marina, Lucy se imagino a todos ellos en el mismo colegio, y se sintió feliz

- Lucy mira el cielo- le grito Marina, Lucy miro y vio una luz amarilla que conocia tan bien iban a ir a Cefiro otra vez los veria se sentia emocionada, pero la luz se extinguio y ellas seguian paradas en un piso de la torre de Tokio, se puso triste y se volteo dispuesta a irse, pero una mano la detuvo, ella sabia que no era la mano de una de sus amigas, esa era la mano que tanto habia deseado tocar, sin creerselo todavía volteo y ahí los vio a sus dos amigos a los que queria mucho, ahí estaban mirándola, sonriendole eran ellos, Lantis, y Eagle que tomaba su mano sin poder contenerse se abalanzo a los brazos de Eagle mientras que Lantis se acercaba y secaba las lagrimas que corrian sobre el rostro de Lucy

-Deseaba volver a verlos- dijo mientras trataba de recomponerse de la impresión – deseaba verlos a todos- y vio que no era la unica que lloraba de alegria al verlos pero tambien se dio cuenta que la gente los veia y algunos sonreian y escucho algunos comentarios sobre disfraces y se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban con las ropas del mundo de Cephiro,y que en Tokio eran raras y daban mucho que decir

-Eagle te podrias quitar la capa

-Lucy para que quieres eso?- pregunto extrañado

-Lucy que es lo que tratas de hacer, estamos en publico- le reprocho Anahis que tambien se habia recuperado

-No me digas que ya quieres ver a Eagle asi?...Lucy no lo puedo creer- decia Marina de manera exagerada

- Lucy no crees que es una medida muy exagerada?- pregunto Lantis tambien algo molesto

-No piensen mal pero es que si no se han dado cuenta su ropa es demasiado llamativa y la gente nos esta mirando demasiado

-Aaah Lucy tiene razon- dijo Marina exageradamente

-Eagle si te quitas la capa no llamaras tanto la atención tambien lo de la cabeza

-Pero para Ascott Ferio y Lantis no es lo mismo- dijo Anahis mirandolos

-Que les parece si nosotros pasamos primero mientras Lucy y Eagle nos siguen despues, la gente los mirara y se olvidaran de la ropa rara- dijo Marina

-Es una excelente idea, asi que yo quiero estar al lado de mi Anahis, así que Ascott ve con Marina – dijo Paris

-Pero yo…- dijo algo sonrojado Ascott

-Vamos juntos Ascott si?- le dijo Marina con una sonrisa- Es…est..esta bien

-Bueno es mejor que no perdamos tiempo- dijo Anahis y volteo para ver a Eagle y Lucy

Eagle llama la atención pero no por sus ropas extrañas sino por que es muy guapo- pensaba Lucy al verlo vestido así de negro

-Lucy crees que se ve extraño?- le pregunto Eagle luego de un momento- Emm… Lucy?

- Eh… no!...te ves bien- le dijo sonrojándose un poco por la forma en que penso sobre él y sobre su comportamiento mientras Lantis los observaba serio

-Bueno vamos rapido-dijo Marina cogiendo la mano de Ascott- estas listo?-S..si- mientras salian Eagle y Lucy caminaban lentamente mientras la gente los veia y susurraban

-"Hacen bonita pareja"-"Lastima que tenga novia es muy lindo"-"Su novia tambien es muy linda"- Mientras escuchaban esos comentarios Eagle se acerco a Lucy y le pregunto algo a lo que Lucy un poco roja acepto. Entonces Eagle se acerco mas a Lucy y la tomo de la mano, a pesar de todo Lucy se sentia bien, pues al tener la mano de Eagle con la suya, él le transmitia calidez y algo mas pero no sabia que era. Casi por salir Eagle cogio la mano de Lucy y la llevo hasta sus labios

-Eagle…-le dijo ella toda sonrojada mientras se odiaba internamente pues intentaba recuperar su mano (forma literal)

-Lucy he venido por que te quiero y quiero que ese sentimiento de amor que me tienes, aunque es pequeño y sea compartido por Lantis, crezca cada día mas y por eso he deseado con todas mis fuerzas venir hasta aquí y no me dare por vencido- volvio a besar su mano y la solto luego ambos fueron hasta encontrarse con los demas

-Bueno ahora tenemos un problema grande- dijo Anahis- Donde se quedaran a vivir ellos

-Bueno veras mis padres tienen un cuarto vacio que podrian ocupar, pero el problema es que solo es para una persona, lo siento- dijo Marina un poco apenada

-Creo recordar que por mi casa tambien estaban dando un cuarto tambien para una persona- dijo Anahis tambien algo apenada pues no sabia que mas hacer

-Bueno que dos vayan a esos cuartos, mis hermanos necesitan 2 ayudantes para el dojo asi que mejor es repartirlo- dijo Lucy

-Bueno yo ire a donde baya mi querida Anahis- dijo despreocupadamente Paris

-Entonces Ascott te parece quedarte en el cuarto de mi casa, no pareces alguien malo asi que mis padres no veran inconvenientes- le dijo Marina sonriente a Ascott

-Bueno eso significa que Lantis y Eagle vendran conmigo, les digo que mis hermanos son buenos, aunque quizas se muestren un poco recelosos, supongo que estaran bajo estricta vigilancia por un tiempo asi que les pediria que por favor no se sientan incomodos- dijo un poco apenada Lucy

-Lucy no puede molestarnos, asi que no te sientas mal- le dijo Lantis

-Lantis tiene razona si que no te sientas mal por nosotros- dijo mientras se acercaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que la chica recordara el incidente de la torre

-Bueno ya que estamos de acuerdo en eso, que haran mientras nosotras vayamos a clases?- pregunto Anahis

-Eso no es obvio estaremos con ustedes- dijo Paris

-Pero no tienen los papeles como lo haran- volvio a objetar Anahis

-Creo que yo podre ser de mucha ayuda- dijo Marina haciendose la experta

-Podras hacerlo?- pregunto Lucy emocionada

-El director de el colegio es mi padre asi que ya estan dentro- le respondio sonriendole a Ascott

- Bueno entonces hasta mañana chicas- se fueron despidiendose y cada uno se fue por su lado mientras Lucy se iba con Lantis y Eagle, paso por su lado un gatito herido

-Ah..pobrecito se encuentra malherido- dijo preocupada mientras lo sostenia entre sus brazos

-Que tiene?- pregunto Eagle

-No lo se pero esta herido por todas partes, deberiamos apurarnos- dijo mientras corria con el gato hacia su casa

-No crees que ella sigue siendo la misma, no ha cambiado

-Si, tienes razon- dijo Lantis y siguió caminando- Lantis que tienes? que ha pasado?

-Nada- respondio este volteando la cabeza

- Estas molesto verdad?, Lucy no ha hablado contigo ni un momento, debes comprender no puedes esperar que ella te quiera solo por que tu lo quieras, debes ganarte su confianza conocerla mejor y asi ella empezara a quererte mas solo dale tiempo- le dijo sonriendole

Bueno este es mi segundo fic asi que comprendanme

Saludos


End file.
